Twice As Much
by Suigetsu Kushina36
Summary: What do you get someone who has everything he needs? You give him an experience. Two days before Christmas and Armin and Eren can't decide what to get for Levi. It isn't just Christmas, it's also Levi's birthday. So why not try something...different. M rating for an important reason! You have been warned.


December 23, two days before Christmas. It was a normal thing that this was the day Armin and I did most of our Christmas shopping together. The only things we got before this point were gifts for each other. It was late at night, snowing falling lightly outside the big shopping mall, and we both felt exhausted. We sat ourselves, and the many, MANY bags we had, on a bench near the fountain.

"This is exhausting," I groaned.

"I know," Armin sighed beside me. "Well, who haven't we got anything for yet?"

"Umm...well, I need to get something for Jean I guess, and...I haven't gotten Levi anything."

"Eren! We've been here all day, and you still haven't even gotten your boyfriend anything?!"

"Hey, you try shopping for him! Actually, you should get him something too! Have you?" Armin opened his mouth to say something, but then he just closed it and looked away. "That's what I thought. Ugh, and that's not even half of it..."

"What?" Armin looked at me with worry.

"Well, Levi's birthday is Christmas day. Even though he pretends to hate his birthday and acts like it doesn't matter, he wouldn't like it if we gave him one present and said it was for both. We have to get him separate presents."

Armin and I both groaned. "So what do we do then?"

"I don't know... I mean, I have a few ideas for what _I_ can get him for his birthday at least." I knew I was blushing a little.

Armin rolled his eyes. "Please don't tell me. What would I get him though? I don't know what he would want..." We sighed. He said he didn't care and we didn't need to get him anything, but I know Levi. He wants something...

"Here, let's go get Jean's gift and then we'll figure something out for Levi. I already know what Jean wants."

Armin laughed. "It would be hard not to. He's been talking about it all month." I laughed too.

We walked off and I got what I needed, and then, we were stuck again, walking around the place trying to come up with something for my stubborn boyfriend. _I wish he would've just told me what he wanted._

"Okay, has he ever said anything to you about something he's always wanted?"

"Umm...he wanted a new phone, but he already got that... He buys everything he wants himself."

"Okay, so if he already has what he wants, material wise, what about an experience? Is there something he's always wanted to do?"

I thought for a second, then chuckled to myself. "Yeah, there is. He said he always wanted to wake up to his partner making him breakfast..." I smirked and gave Armin a suggestive look. "Naked."

Armin smacked my arm. "That's something _you_ can do, sure, but I'm not his partner. What can _I_ do?"

I kept thinking, and something Levi said to me once came into my mind. I glanced at Armin, then looked down, then back up.

"What? Did you think of something?"

"Uh...yeah, but...I don't think you'd like it..."

He gave me a weird look. "What is it?" he asked reluctantly.

I looked at all the people around and thought it was a better idea to whisper it to him.

"WHAT?!" Armin basically screeched. Everyone started staring at us.

"You told me to tell what I thought of and I did," I hissed. Armin was glaring at me. "I said you wouldn't like it. Let's just forget I said anything, okay. We can g-

"Let's do it."

I looked at my best friend in shock. Now it was my turn to scream. "What are you thinking?! How is that even a good idea?!"

"Well, I don't know, I've kind of always wanted to try it too. Haven't you ever thought about it?"

I blushed. "...well, yeah... But not with _you_!"

Armin looked offended. "Why not with me! We're really close already, and we've had our share of..."too close" moments. Let's do it."

I thought about it for a moment. Armin had a point. We've been best friends since childhood, and of course two sexually active teenagers have tried some strange things with their best friend before, right? Maybe this was a good idea.

"Alright," I said, smiling. "I'll do that whole naked breakfast thing as a Christmas present, and then as a birthday present from both of us, we'll do the other thing."

"Wait, why is it his birthday present?" Armin asked curiously.

"Because we'll be spending the day with all our friends, then we'll celebrate his birthday after everyone leaves."

"Right, that makes sense... Then what do I get him for Christmas?"

I shrugged. "Plush cat?" Armin thought for a second then shrugged too and nodded.

"We also need to go get a few things for the other one." I smiled and grabbed his arm.

"Oh god..."

December 24, Christmas Eve. Levi had said he wanted to spend Christmas Eve in bed with me, and I didn't really have a problem with that. I knew he'd get up eventually anyway. He'll want us to clean really well before tomorrow if people are coming over, not that the apartment was even dirty at all.

Levi pulled me tighter against his chest. "Good morning, Levi," I whispered softly.

"Morning, brat," he replied.

I turned a little in his arms to look at him. "Do you want breakfast or anything? Morning tea maybe?"

Levi opened one eye. "Are you trying to leave?"

"No, not trying to leave," I started.

Levi pulled my shoulder to get me on my back and pinned me down. "I might have to punish you if you're trying to leave, Eren," he said, smiling down at me. He leaned down and placed light kisses over my face and neck. I laughed at him.

"You're crazy," I said.

He looked back at me, smiling sweetly before placing one last kiss on my forehead. "And you're cute. We can make breakfast and then come back in here." Levi got up from the bed and pulled me up. I liked how Levi looked in the morning, only wearing loose pajama pants, his hair messed up. I don't think he knew how sexy he looked…

Levi went to the bathroom while I started making tea for him. When we started living together he showed me how to make tea the way he liked it. I still haven't gotten it perfect, but maybe today I'll get lucky. Either way, he'd still drink it, even if he didn't think it was "perfect."

Levi came back out and came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist while I leaned my hip against the counter, waiting for the water to boil. I smiled and put my hands on his arms. "What would you do if I was fat?"

"Stop feeding you," he replied instantly. I rolled my eyes and smacked him. Levi kissed my cheek softly. "Eren, if you were fat I'd love just as much as I do now."

"That's better," I said. "What do you want to eat?"

He shook his head, letting me go and walking to the fridge. "You're grounded from the stove, I'm making breakfast."

"Wha- Since when?"

"Since you were making dinner last week and fell asleep on the couch."

I pouted. "It was one time…" I mumbled. I turned back to the tea kettle on the stove and waited, crossing my arms over my chest.

Levi came back, carrying the things he pulled out of the fridge. "Eren, I love you, but I'm not buying a new apartment because you burned down this one."

"Ugh…I know." I hugged Levi tightly and kissed his temple. "I love you too."

"That's all you heard from that isn't it?"

"Yes." I laughed and went to the cabinet for the tea and sugar and other things Levi liked in his morning tea. I threw the sugar and cinnamon into a cup and set the tea bag in it, then grabbed the kettle and poured the hot water in. Levi was watching me while he was cooking.

"You may not make a perfect cup of tea, but I'll give you points for speed. How'd you do that?"

"Oh yeah, you've never actually seen me make this for you since you first taught me." I chuckled and got another cup for myself. "Wanna see it again?"

Levi put the knife he was using down and turned his body toward me, giving me his full attention. I had the kettle placed back on the stove and everything set out in front of me. "The trick is…never stop moving," I said. I started the process again, performing the same way as I did for his cup, but throwing in extra sugar. Without stopping, I grabbed the kettle again and poured the water into my cup then put it right back and flicked the stove off. "There." I looked back at Levi.

"I didn't teach you how to do that." I shook my head and rocked back and forth on my feet. "Where'd you learn that?"

"I just did it one morning. I was pretty impressed. So I do it like that all the time now."

He continued staring at me. He looked impressed by my skills, so I felt pretty good. "Not bad, brat." He turned back to making breakfast for us. I just laughed and set his cup next to him, then went to sit at the table. We both enjoyed the silence that fell in the kitchen. Sometimes you didn't have to talk, we found out. This was just as nice.

But I got bored, so I put my cup on the table and walked up behind Levi. I wrapped my arms around him, pressing my body into his back. "Whatchya makin'?"

"A teenager bored?"

I scoffed. "Besides that. What's this?" I held my hand over the pan, feeling the hot steam roll up into my palm.

Levi smacked my hand. "I'm making omelets, happy?"

I smiled. "No, I'm still bored."

"Then go do something until I'm done, brat." I might be trying his patience a bit. I laughed, but let go of him and walked into the living room and sat down. I didn't really want to watch anything on TV, so I just lied there, waiting for Levi to be done.

I had started to fall asleep on the couch when Levi finally called me back to the kitchen to eat. I groaned and got up, making my way into the kitchen and sitting next to Levi at the table. We ate our breakfast somewhat quickly. Levi cleaned the dishes, because he didn't trust me to do it, and dragged me back into the bedroom to lie down with him.

"You're really pushy sometimes," I said as he literally pushed me on the bed.

He climbed over me and kissed me lightly. "You love it." He lied next to me, throwing his arm over me and pulling me closer. I smiled and cuddled up next to him. This was really the best way to spend my day.

I fell asleep in my boyfriend's arms after a while. He let me stay like that to rest for a few hours, then rudely kicked me out of the bed to start cleaning. I would've preferred to stay in bed for the rest of the day… But, the apartment got cleaned to Levi's impossible standards and soon we were back to snuggling together in bed. He was strict, but he was also sweet.

December 25, Christmas day. I woke up earlier than usual to make sure I would get up before Levi. I slowly got out of the bed, trying not to disturb him, and slinked to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and blow dried my hair before heading to the kitchen, completely naked.

I locked the front door, just in case. You could never be too careful.

 _What should I make for him?_ I examined what we had in the fridge and the cabinets, trying to come up with something I knew how to make. What was considered breakfast food? What could I get away with? Levi liked sweet things, but he also liked to eat healthy. He hates sticky things, so nothing with syrup. Nothing that was too big or took too long to eat, because he hated wasting food and I'm sure he won't want to take very long to finish.

I settled for the easiest thing I could thing of; scrambled eggs with toast. That was easy and quick. Maybe too quick…What if I was done before Levi woke up? Oh well, I'd just have to deal with that. Whatever.

I got the eggs and butter from the fridge and a pan from the bottom cabinet and got to work. I left the stove on low while I was cooking just so it would take a little longer. It would suck if I got this done way before he woke up and it was cold…

So, now I know how weird it is to cook something naked… I had to try so hard not to burn myself by leaning on things. Anything I did try to lean on that wouldn't burn me was freezing, and speaking of freezing, is it always this cold in the apartment?! Focus, Eren. This will all, hopefully, be worth it when Levi wakes up. Right?

I had his food set on a plate and walked over to the table with it. I set it down and stood there… _Now what?_ The food was all done, waiting on the table, but what should I do? Should I just stand here? Should I sit in the chair and wait for him? _Way to go, Eren, you fucking moron._

And then I had an idea. I took the plate off the table and put it back on the counter in the kitchen, then went to get a table cloth. I found a white one, 'cause why on earth would I get a black one just to stain it, and threw it over the table. I grabbed the plate back off the counter and went back to the table. I sat up on the table in front of Levi's spot, the warm plate on my lap covering my limp skin. You know what I mean. Now I could wait properly.

I didn't even have to wait longer than probably five minutes before I heard Levi get up and walk into the bathroom. When he came back out after a while he started walking to the kitchen, and froze when he saw me.

"Good morning, Levi," I purred. He didn't say anything or move for a while. I started to feel a little nervous, like maybe I had done something wrong, but it all went away when he came up and kissed me. It was firm, but not quite needy. He didn't fool me though. He was pleased. **Very.**

"What's this?"

I held the plate up. "Breakfast," I said proudly.

He smiled and made me lower the plate back down to my lap. "Well then, don't mind if I do." He walked to the kitchen to grab a fork, because my stupid ass forgot one. He came back and sat in front of me, pulling my legs on either side of him.

"Wait, what are-

"Ssh," he cut me off. He started eating from the plate, leaving it on my lap. His eyes stayed on mine while he was eating. I felt a little hot under his hungry stare. I leaned back on my arms, letting the plate rest there without my hands on it. He purposely ate slow so I had to suffer there longer, trying not to get hard or I'd either hurt myself or tip the plate. He was doing this all on purpose…

"Enjoying your meal?" I asked softly. Two could play at this game.

Levi moaned slightly. "Of course I am." His eyes still never left mine. This was torture.

When he finally finished, he stood up slowly, making me keep my legs apart at his sides. He picked the plate up from my lap, showing my slightly hard dick, thanks hormones. Instead of taking it to the kitchen, he carefully set it on the floor and pushed it away with his foot. He put his hands on my thighs and leaned forward, his eyes still locked on mine.

I smirked slyly. "Yes?" I asked him innocently.

His hands were suddenly on my shoulders and pushing me down against the table. "I'm still hungry," he growled lowly. I couldn't keep in the soft moan. He leaned down and started kissing down my chest to my stomach and back up to my neck. I felt a finger pressed against my entrance and my breathing quickened. He wasn't wasting any time. Levi thrust the first finger in quickly, pulling a few quiet moans from me. He moved it slowly, letting me get more comfortable before letting another one join it. I wrapped my arms around him while he kissed my neck softly and scissored his fingers.

I was fully hard now. It felt pretty good. He pulled his fingers back and straightened up a little to look at me. He smiled. "Do you want it, Eren?" I nodded furiously. "Tell me, love."

I groaned. "Levi…just fuck me, please…" The needy tone left my voice. "And quickly. People are coming here later."

Levi laughed. "Got it." I held my arms out to him and he leaned down into them, holding me tightly. He slipped one hand down to free his own cock and positioned it at my entrance. He braced himself on his arms and pushed in slowly, making me throw my head back and moan loudly. It felt nice, but still hurt. Once all the way in, he waited, kissing me deeply while I relaxed more.

The kiss become sloppy and needy quick, and I just wanted Levi to move. I pushed back against him, telling him to move. He pulled out until just the tip was still in and slammed back in. I broke the kiss and moaned loudly. He started a fast pace already, thrusting in hard. I moaned loudly, trying to meet all of his thrusts. Levi rubbed his hands up and down my sides slowly, then left them down on my hips. He slowed down and just rolled his hips. He repositioned himself and slammed into me again, tearing a loud moan from my throat.

"Right there, Levi…" I breathed. My whole body was on fire. He started thrusting in harder, hitting that spot each time. I could feel my stomach tightening more each time. I was getting close. Levi could tell I was. He reached down between us and grabbed my dick, stroking it fast. He pulled him down to kiss him again, sliding my tongue against his. Levi swallowed down all of my moans, until I couldn't take it any longer. I came in his hand and he soon came into me as well.

I felt accomplished as I lie on the table trying to catch my breath. Levi was breathing hard too, still buried inside me. I stroked my hand gently through his hair while my breathing slowed. "Merry Christmas, Levi," I said softly. He smiled up at me and kissed me again.

"Merry Christmas, brat." I smacked his arm and sat up slowly and Levi pulled out of me. "Now clean up this mess." He grabbed the plate from the floor, after pulling his pants back up, and took it to the kitchen sink.

"Why me?!" I yelled.

"This was your idea. Clean up after yourself." I groaned and walked away to the bathroom, mumbling under my breath. I cleaned myself up and put clothes on, then went back to the dining room to get the table cloth. "Hey, Eren," Levi said, walking over to me.

"What?"

He leaned forward and kissed me sweetly. "I love you."

I smiled and blushed. "I love you too."

A few hours after giving Levi his present found us snuggled up on the couch together. The TV was on but we weren't really watching what was on. It was just the usual Christmas special anyway. Levi was rubbing his hand gently over my back. Besides the show, it was quiet in the apartment.

Then the door broke the silence. I groaned softly. "Who is it?" I called.

"Armin and Mikasa," I heard my blonde friend's voice reply.

I made to get up to answer the door, only to have Levi's arms wrap tighter around my waist. I tried to pry him off, but it only made him laugh. Throwing myself back against his chest, I huffed. "The door's not locked and Levi won't let me go!" I yelled. The door clicked and my best friend and adopted sister came inside.

"Merry Christmas you two," Armin said, chuckling at the scene. Mikasa just glared. She didn't particularly like Levi.

"Same," I replied. "Help me…"

Armin rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm, attempting to pull me away from Levi, which just ended with him falling on my back. "That's all I got. I'm afraid you're stuck," Armin said.

I put my hand on his shoulder at a weird angle, since I couldn't move. "I appreciate the effort." At that, Levi finally let me go and pushed me onto the floor. I sat up on my knees and threw my arms up. "Freedom!"

Levi ruffled my hair. "You're weird."

"You love it." I got up from the floor and Levi sat up on the couch. "Are you guys hungry?" I asked Armin and Mikasa.

"A little," Mikasa answered.

"We do have food on the table over there. Just, like, simple stuff though. You can make a sandwich or something." We went over to the dining room table, Armin immediately getting a plate of food. "We aren't doing presents or anything special until Erwin and Hanji get here, and that won't be for a while. We can just talk and eat food until then."

"That sounds good," Armin said between his bites of food.

Levi came over to eat with us and we talked about really anything while we waited. We started with talking about how the week had gone, and then ended up daring each other things, except Mikasa who wanted no part in that. Levi did though. He now had makeup on, done by me, and was sitting on the floor, I was sitting in a chair leaning my arm on his head being cocky even though I'd just bet Armin I could balance an olive on a toothpick on my tongue for twenty seconds. Now I wasn't allowed to talk and had to bark everything.

But FUCKING ARMIN hadn't lost a bet yet! Smug little…

"I bet you can't ballet dance without dropping that plate. If you can't you have to cut your hair," Levi said to Armin.

"Woof!"

"I'll take that." He stood up with the plate full of food. Fucking graceful son of a bitch did a whole piece from, I swear, Swan Lake without dropping even a crumb! All of us, even Mikasa, sat with our mouths open in shock. "I won."

I growled at him. I needed to get my voice back…

"Okay. Levi, I bet you can't purposely spill that whole cup on the carpet. If you don't, Eren can speak again." Armin, I love you.

Levi looked from the cup to the white carpet then back again, then looked at Armin. I think that cup had cranberry juice in it. He grabbed the cup from the table and looked inside it, staring at the liquid for a long while.

"Nope." Levi put the cup back on the table. "Not doing it. Eren can talk normally."

"YES!" I yelled. At that moment, someone started pounding on the door, and I could only assume it was Hanji and Erwin. We must have been doing this for a while…

Levi got up to answer the door. The hyperactive brunette jumped excitedly in the doorway when the door was open.

"Hello my dears!" She suddenly stopped. "Levi, are you wearing makeup. I burst out laughing from the dining room. Levi turned to glare at me.

"I lost a bet." He walked away to the bathroom, most likely to clean his face off.

"Anyway, Eren! My darling!" Hanji ran over to me and crushed me, Erwin walking in slowly behind her.

"Hi Hanji," I greeted after being almost killed. "Hey Erwin." I waved to the man behind her.

"Hello Eren. Have you been well?" Erwin asked.

"Yeah. Had some troubles with that one," I said, pointing to Levi as he came back in the room, makeup free.

"If anyone's causing problems, it's you," Levi shot back. He walked over and pushed me lightly.

"So, you guys hungry at all? There's still plenty of food."

"I suggest you get some now before Eren eats the rest of it," Armin commented. I glared over at him and he just sank in his chair trying to look innocent.

"I think Hanji might eat more then Eren," Erwin said.

The woman in question just shrugged. "I wouldn't put it passed me."

"Well, go ahead and eat up, we have plenty," I said, gesturing over the table. We went back to eating and talking for a while with Erwin and Hanji. After a while we opened presents from each other, Levi getting more since it was also his birthday, but everyone was happy with their gifts. We ended the night drinking wine that Levi had pulled out and playing some stupid "would you rather" kind of game that Hanji came up with.

The party was over, everyone leaving…except Armin. He told Mikasa he was spending the night here and she left. Now for what we've been waiting nervously for.

It was time for Levi's birthday present.

"So, you're staying Armin?"

"Yeah. I hope that's okay. Eren and I made plans for early tomorrow, so I figured it would be easier this way." That was a lie, but it was a good lie.

"I don't care. As long is it won't bother me."

"Okay, everything's cleaned up." I came up behind Levi. He was sitting on the couch with Armin. I leaned down and kissed him quickly. "Come here for a second, Armin," I said, walking to Levi's and my room. Armin followed me quickly.

I shut and locked the door before turning to Armin. "Ready?"

He nodded nervously. "I think so… Are you sure this won't be weird for him?"

"No. I kinda asked him about it indirectly last night."

"What do mean you asked him indirectly?!" Armin hissed, trying not to be too loud.

"I went to the closet and grabbed a bag from when we went shopping. "I asked if he was still interested in a three-way, he said yeah, and I purposely mentioned you in a conversation, said I thought you were cute and I was interested in you at one point, and Levi said, "I understand that, Armin's pretty attractive, I would be too."

Armin blushed bright red. "O-okay then… Let's just get ready."

Armin and I changed into the clothes we had bought for ourselves, checking each others outfits to make sure they looked right. I told Armin to sit up on the bed and wait for me. He sat towards the head of the bed, his legs bent and his feet under him, making sure to spread his legs open a little. I gave him a thumbs up and left the room.

I walked out without saying anything and just grabbed Levi's arm. He looked up at me, his eyes instantly going wide. Levi looked me over quickly, from the tight black vest down to the short, green dress with frills at the bottom and black thigh high stockings that hugged my legs nicely.

"What are you doing?" I asked, completely shocked. I said nothing and pulled him to the bedroom. He stepped in hesitantly and while I closed the door, he looked over at Armin, still sitting on the bed, wearing an outfit similar to mine with a yellow dress. Armin's vest was longer than mine, hanging down in the back like a nicely tailored jacket. Levi stared at him, speechless.

I joined Armin on the bed, sitting in front of him and spreading my legs so his were between mine. "Well, Levi?" I said suggestively. "Are you going to accept you're birthday present?"

Levi stood there in silence for a while. Armin started fidgeting nervously a little bit. I couldn't blame him, I was pretty nervous myself. Maybe this was a bad idea… Maybe this isn't what Levi really wanted. It's natural to be curious about this kind of situation but not actually want to try it…

Levi finally moved, sitting down on the edge of the bed, facing Armin and me. "Go ahead," he said smiling slightly. "You two can start it."

I nodded and looked at Armin, who did the same. He looked up at me awkwardly, and I tried to give him a comforting smile.

I slid up on his lap slowly, making him blush again at the position, then hesitantly reached under his yellow dress and grabbed his already hardening penis. He gasped softly, covering his mouth and closing his eyes. I smiled a little and breathed a soft sigh.

"Not as small as I thought, Armin," I said. He smacked my arm weakly and I chuckled. I started jerking him slowly to tease him first. Armin still, had a hand over his mouth, but his moans were too loud to hide. I guess he wasn't as quiet as I thought either. I could feel the organ in my hand growing larger the more I stroked it. I brushed my thumb lightly over the slit, smearing the already forming drops of precum, and he bucked his hips a little.

"Eren, stop…" he pleaded.

"Why? You like it, don't you?" I smirked and pushed Armin back against the bed, his hard length still in my hand. His dress came up when he fell and showed my hand wrapped around him. He tried to pull it back down, but I pushed it up higher. I rubbed my hand over one of his nipples while I stroked him, making more moans escape from him.

I knew my own penis could be seen through my dress now. I started panting and softly moaning along with Armin. Letting go of his length I pulled my dress up just so it went over my erection. Armin looked at me with half lidded eyes, darkened by lust, and a dark blush dusted across his cheeks. I slid up his body more until I had our cocks rub together, tearing a loud cry from my friend. I repeated the motion, rolling my hips against his, rubbing our fully erect cocks together.

I glanced over at Levi to see that he was already pretty hard himself. I smiled and winked at him, slowing my hips to rub painfully slow against Armin. We both moaned hotly through that one.

I stopped and looked back at Levi before smiling and motioning for him to come over to me and Armin. While he did, I climbed off my blonde friend. Levi sat where I had been and I pushed his hand down against Armin's cock. Armin closed his eyes and arched his back a little. Levi started stroking Armin's length while I sat behind him and kissed his neck.

I wrapped my arms around Levi, reaching for his pants and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped them. With that done, I pulled his pants and underwear down to free his throbbing cock. Levi groaned softly and I wrapped my hand around his erection, stroking him while he rubbed Armin's.

Armin's moaning grew louder, being turned on more from watching us while he was jerked off. "I don't think…I can take this much longer…" he panted.

"Levi, stop," I said, letting go of his dick and moving to the side. I nudged him to tell him to move, then crawled over Armin, hovering over him on my hands and knees. I reached behind myself and slid a finger into my entrance. I moved it slowly in and out, prepping myself carefully.

Armin put his hands up on my shoulders. He watched me carefully while I did this. Armin slowly slid one hand down my body to my erection and rubbed slow and soft. I didn't know light touches like that could feel so good, but my moans proved how great I was feeling. I fell forward, laying my head against Armin's.

"Okay…" I pulled my fingers out. "Levi, come take me." Levi did what I told him, sliding behind me and positioning his hard length at my entrance. He pushed in slowly, a long, breathy moan leaving me. Armin wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"It's all in," Levi whispered softly. He held still for me to get comfortable and rubbed my thighs gently.

I picked my head up from Armin's and put my hands above his hips, pushing him up more. I smiled at his confused look. I leaned down and gently kissed the tip of his cock, making him gasp sharply. A slight push back against Levi told him to move. He pulled out slowly, and when he slammed back in, I took in Armin's penis. Armin cried loudly and Levi groaned. I choked slightly, but moaned around the organ in my mouth when I pulled back up.

"Eren…" Armin moaned softly. I answered his moan with a harsh suck and a lick across the tip. Levi thrust slowly into me, gradually speeding up. Each time he thrust in, I took Armin in more, so while Levi sped up, so did I.

Levi slowed and rolled his hips, making me moan and Armin cry. He repositioned himself and slammed back in, hitting my prostate straight on. I had to pull off of Armin's cock because I couldn't keep down the pleasured scream that came out. One hand held onto Armin's throbbing member while the other was lying over his stomach, my head rested against it. Levi was thrusting hard into that spot over and over. My vision was going white, loud, lusty moans dripping past my lips like satanic chanting…

That's what must have done it. Not a minute into the loud string of moans, I heard Armin cry out and I felt him cum hard, most of it landing on my hand. Levi buried himself in me and stopped when Armin came. All of us were panting hard; Armin and I panting significantly harder than Levi.

Surprisingly, even after coming that much, Armin was still semi hard in my hand. That gave me a really good idea.

Or was it really a good idea?

I sat up slowly, trying to keep down the moans with Levi still deep inside. I leaned back into my boyfriend, his arms wrapping around me. Then I reached out for my friend. "You too…" I breathed out almost silently.

Armin's eyes widened. "Are you crazy?! I can-

"Armin," I cut off. I looked into his eyes, serious and determined. "You can. Just do it."

Hesitantly, he scooted forward on the bed, coming right up against me. He positioned himself against Levi and at my entrance. I heard him swallow hard. He slowly tried pushing inside, having difficulties in doing so. Levi pulled out a little so Armin could go in easier. I felt the tip slowly start to push in, stretching me open further. A quiet whine slipped out of my mouth, but I encouraged him to keep going.

And then a mostly pained cry broke from my lips, while the other two inside my tight hole moaned sinfully. It hurt a lot, but it also felt really good. No one moved while I got used to the feeling. I was filled more than I thought was even possible, and I felt so good.

"Move…now…" I gasped out. Levi had his hands on my hips and Armin's were on my thighs. They slowly started moving in sync with each other. Moans didn't even exist in my throat, only pleasure filled cries and screams from the penetration. My whole body was burning with lust. It felt amazing.

With two people inside causing this feeling, I didn't know whose name to call out, so I just kept crying out loudly for them. Their lusty moans told me they were enjoying it too.

"This feels…so good…" Armin breathed out. I could feel his cock throbbing more and more inside me.

"Faster…do it faster…" I groaned. Their thrusts sped up and my volume grew. I wouldn't be able to last much longer, but hearing their moans and feeling how hot and hard they were inside me told me they wouldn't either.

I started meeting their thrusts, causing myself and my partners more pleasure. I could feel my stomach tightening and my vision fading.

"I'm…I can't…" I tried. It was hard to speak at all. The two thrust in harder and faster after I said that. Within seconds I screamed and came hard. They both came inside me not long after, with a sharp cry from Armin and a low moan from Levi.

We sat in the same position for a while, panting hard. Eventually, Armin pulled out and fell on his side, and Levi pulled out, letting me go. I fell to my side in front of Armin, slowly reaching my arms out to him, Armin returning the sentiment. The two of us closed our eyes and panted, holding each other loosely while we lied there.

"And then there was mess," Levi said after his breathing was more even. I chuckled softly and kicked my foot out at him. Armin had already fallen asleep. "I'll let it slide this time…" I felt Levi shit around on the bed and opened my eyes as he gently picked up Armin and moved him up to the pillows, pulling him out of my embrace for a moment. He moved me up near Armin again and I got into the same position.

Levi settled in close and snug behind me, pulling the blanket up over all of us. He kissed my jaw softly. "Thank you…"

I smiled sleepily. "Happy birthday Levi…"

Levi laid his head on my shoulder and sighed happily. "We're all taking showers in the morning and cleaning this room…"

A few moments after that, I drifted to sleep. This was definitely the best Christmas I'd ever had.

 _YAAAAAY! I finally finished my Christmas story!_

 _This is super late because I was getting bad writers block trying to stall that big ending scene there. I almost had this split into two chapters and made everyone wait until NEXT Christmas for the second chapter. X3 But here you go, my nice little story. And if you find any typos, I'm sorry; I didn't have time to proofread this. I'll try to fix them later. Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! I like to know when you like things and I like to know if you don't what it was you didn't like_


End file.
